


better than ever

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Some anime references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kyungsoo shouldn't be hard to himself despite his different likings. Baekhyun makes an effort to enter in Kyungsoo's life
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous, Penguin Berry Fest- R2 Adoptions





	better than ever

**Author's Note:**

> Adoption from Penguin Berry Fest  
> Prompt: BRY-125
> 
> *cringe noises*  
> This was not the idea i had when i first adopted this but i don't want to leave it. I really love the prompt. It's the incompetency of my writing.
> 
> I really tried my best but not bestest i could do. I never write this long for entire life. I hope you still like it.
> 
> To the prompter, i hope i did justice in your prompt. I know it's not what you expected to turned out but i hope you find it enjoyable. If not, i am sincerely sorry.  
> Thank you.

"Can you just tell me what's inside that box so i can stop pestering you?" Chanyeol deflated a sigh of annoyance when he tried to snatch the package away in Kyungsoo's hand. But Kyungsoo reacted faster than he thought.

"No." Kyungsoo deadpanned, wrapping the box tightly around his arm. No one should know what's inside even his best friend. This package is precious to him. For himself. That secret will keep it to himself until he gets old.

Chanyeol sighed in defeat. "Jeez. What's so precious in that box anyway."

"It's more important than our friendship." Kyungsoo laughs to see Chanyeol hurted face. "I was kidding. You should go home now. You have a game tomorrow."

"But that box is more important than me. I am your best friend Soo. I don't like being left behind." Chanyeol says, plucking his lower lip into pout. Kyungsoo can't help but laughed at him for acting like a child.

"I will tell you soon." Please forget about this conversation. "When i am ready." I'll never be ready.

Chanyeol looks at him for a seconds, narrowing his eywa carefully. But hopefully didn't caught Kyungsoo's uncomfortable movement. Until Chanyeol nodded to which Kyungsoo relieved.

"I respect you." He says. "But i don't mind if that box is full of nude ladies."

Chanyeol roared in pain when Kyungsoo pinched his ears roughly and pulled it down to leveled his height.

*-*

  


Kyungsoo have this little secret he didn't tell to anyone, even his best friend too. It's personal interest, a self-indulge collection to hide his real sexuality in real life. No one knows he was gay. Right, Kyungsoo is gay. And he surpressed all of this in reading and collecting boys love manga. There is nothing wrong with a male like his liking boys love, right?

As he teared the box open. His little happiness filled already looking at the piles new set of manga he wants to add in his collection. Along the manga, he ordered a bunch of art supplies. These are for his self-fulfillment hobbies. It's what he enjoyed the most when he's alone.

Kyungsoo rearranged the manga inside his deep cabinet that no one should notice it at first glance. Then move his art supplies to his study table, placing them neatly to where they belonged. Satisfied, Kyungsoo puts up a schedule for the rest of the week.

By tomorrow, he'll come to Chanyeol's championship game in basketball, finish all the essays from two subjects before the deadline next week, and properly meet his partner for their upcoming project next month.

That's right. He was paired with none other than Baekhyun who is a class deliquent (according to Jongin) and a bad boy (according to Sehun). Although, he doesn't know the man's real deal but Kyungsoo is scared of him. The man is a tough cookie. He can beat anyone without mercy. He saw this one time when he went to grocery for his mother to cook. He's hot-blooded, gangster looking man who is not scared to risk everything, even his goodlooking face.

Kyungsoo doesn't want to get associated with him. He's too dangerous to be around but he wants to finish project beforehand and needs a stable grade for his college. Kyungsoo was too occupied in his misery of having a troublesome partner, he didn't noticed a text from his partner. Speaking of the devil.

_So where do we meet?_

Baekhyun texted him. He seem polite here on the screen than in real life. He's uncertain if he really wants to meet him personally. Kyungsoo shrugged and replied to him.

_Idk, whichever you want._

He doesn't know where. He just want to get this over. He pulls a sketchbook from his drawer, grabbing the used watercolor and various brushes to work on. He'll be doing landscape this time improve his coloring. He's still having trouble with fundamentals of capturing the accurate picture of his reference. As he busied himself with mixing colors, he recieved a text from his partner to meet after class at the flower shop.

He replies a good, _see you there_ before turning his phone off. Kyungsoo likes to work in his own pace and concentrate really well with his piece his making.

Kyungsoo works as illustrator for a hobby. He did make money somehow through online commissions and its saving him in hassle of working part time in the future. He still debating whether to take fine arts or liberal art when he enter college. There’s still time, he thinks. He can make choices when the time is right. He needs to focus on the present and let it be the guide for his future.

*-*

  


The championship game wasn’t excited as he thought it would be. Mostly because Chanyeol’s team is already leading with a gap of ten points and it’s already in fourth quarter. They’ll probably win if they are still consistent of playing defense. Sehun was part of the team but he is still a new recruit so he was in bench amongst the other players. Kyungsoo feels his phone buzzed in his pants. He sees the Baekhyun notification he is already in the flower shop. Well, working on project is much more interested to do than watching the end of the game. He eventually send a quick text to Chanyeol and Sehun he’ll be not joining in their victory party.

Later, he meets Baekhyun standing next to the marigold and sunflower outside. There’s a gust of wind blow in their direction but Baekhyun is not faze, he just keep watching the flowers follows the wind. He looks so peaceful, the faint smile and relax expression captures Kyungsoo’s mind. To what Jongin and Sehun had told him about Baekhyun just fades away in this small moment. It feels like this is not Baekhyun he was told about.

”If you keep staring like that we will not able to start to work.” Kyungsoo snaps back in reality as he looks at Baekhyun who is smirking at him, tilting his head in interest. Kyungsoo suddenly looks away as he clears his throat.

”So where do we start?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to sound nonchalant as possible and ignoring his embarrassment.

“Do you have something in mind for the project? I actually don’t have any idea what to do honesty.” And the impression of old Baekhyun is back in perspective. He nervously laughs, rubbing the back of his neck while letting out a tongue. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, silently judging him. He can’t believe he can turn into two-face person in just a matter of minutes.

Kyungsoo explained all the instructions of what to do with their projects. Surprisingly, Baekhyun is good at giving opinions and the thoughts of Kyungsoo’s suggestion, letting him be open to with alternatives and always encouraging. Kyungsoo started to admire him like that.

”I am free this weekend so we can start it.” says Baekhyun as they finally got out from the flower shop. It’s weird because most students spend their time in either coffee shop or library to discuss their work. Whike the two of them spend an entire hour in the flower shop without any problem from the shop owner. He wants to ask Baekhyun about it but maybe its too personal and might be a reason.

"I don't have any plans on weekends either so where do we meet up?" He grabs his phone, clicking the note to type the to-do list.

Baekhyun taps his lips instead of his chin as he thinks. Kyungsoo didn't mean to stare at it. "Where do you prefer?" He asks back, tilting his head. He is resemblance of a dog.

He immediately looks away. "Maybe in coffee shop?"

Baekhyun suddenly beams a rectangular shape smile, revealing his shining teeth and his eyes turns into cresent. Kyungsoo's gay heart is in panic. "Deal!"

*-*

  


For the past couple of days before their initial meet up to start the project. Kyungsoo is starting to become agitated while trying to finish his landscape drawing. Its gone for days with no progression to capture the perfect picture. Giving up, he switched in reading the latest volume of the manga but his mind is elsewhere. He sighs, he can't sleep like this with full of thoughts so he switched back in drawing.

It's just scribble, a freestyle where he based his drawing from imagination. He scribbles and scribbles, he let his mind wonders of shapes and sizes with wobbling outlines.

He stops when his wrist starting to ache. He puts down his pencil and pushes them away, making a room for his face to slam.

Kyungsoo doesn't believe in love at first sight, not ever. They just met few days ago, they also bump to each other around. It's not the end of the world for liking someone who has a bad impression from the start because of others but slowly changes after seeing his other sides.

He grips the drawing roughly creating wrinkles on the surface. He looks so beautiful if he keeps smiling like that. He looks so dangerously handsome. He can't believe he remembers all the details of his face. The mole on upper right and the cheek, his lips are glossy pink, his big ears are adorable and his nose is in perfect shape. Everything in his face makes him rattle inside, breaking into tiny pieces until it all scattered apart.

Kyungsoo looks at his drawing again, staring at the portrait to see if he misses something. The eyes still needs more details to add. He misses some hairline on his clear forehead. It's still imperfect though but Kyungsoo is proud to himself for capturing the accurate shape of his jaw.

"Damn it." he mutters, caressing the outline of Baekhyun's portraits. He's going to meet him tomorrow. How will he survive this.

*-*

  


"You're awfully weird today." Sehun points out suddenly, narrowing his eyes on Kyungsoo's phone. They're inside the cafeteria. "Did you get a lover?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo shoved his phone back to his pocket. He'll reply to Baekhyun later.

Sehun hums thoughtfully. "I just feel you are secretly dating someone. I can see it in your face with that creepy smile."

"Not a date." Kyungsoo admits, sighing. "I just made a friend."

"Who?" Sehun inquires, raising a brow. His attention is all in Kyungsoo now.

"Do you remember my assigned partner in Literature?"

Sehun looks at him for a second, trying to remember who he was talking about then his expression lightens but then quickly frowns. "Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo afirmly nods.

"Why?" asks Sehun.

"He's actually cool. I don't know how you guys thought he's a troublesome bad boy student which i've only see him as a puppy."

For the past weeks they've been working on their project. Kyungsoo describes Baekhyun a hyper puppy. He's so different compare to the impression to other students. He's this little puppy likes to play around, seek for attention and annoyingly cute. Yes, Kyungsoo thought of him cute for days they spent together.

"Are you hearing yourself, Kyungsoo hyung?" Sehun gasps, widening his eyes in disbelief. Kyungsoo cringes. "He's a part of a gangster called CBX. He's the most dangerous person ever. He can take 10 people by his own hand. Do you remember the Gangnam incident?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I think you went overboard in story telling."

"No listen." Sehun grabs Kyungsoo by his forearm, stopping him to leave. "If you get involved with him. Your life might be danger."

"I understand your concern but i don't think he's like that." Kyungsoo sighs. "I think this rumors got in your head. I should introduce you properly to him. He's a nice guy."

 _Don't let the rumors gets you_. He reminded himself. He doesn't know Baekhyun's true nature but spending time with him makes it hard that all these rumors is making him bad. He looks naturally alive, really kind and very considerate. How come this man is involved in that incident? How did people knew it without knowing the truth?

Sehun frowns, his fingers dig on Kyungsoo's shirt. "You have to be careful." He says, frowning deeper. "Chanyeol might be my favorite hyung but you are still my number 1."

Kyungsoo chuckles, patting Sehun's head and ruffling it. "You idiot." They talked about random things after just to lift up Sehun's mood. They cleaned their table together after when they done. Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun message while walking to his class.

_I want to buy new flowers for my mother. Want to join me? 'ㅅ'_

Why does it feel like its more of a date than a project? Kyungsoo shivers. It never crossed his mind to thought dating Baekhyun. He's a virgin and a fudanshi. Will Baekhyun likes him?

He shakes his head. What an absurb thought. _Sure_

*-*

  


Whenever Baekhyun keeps inviting him, Kyungsoo feels like losing himself. He can’t say no to Baekhyun’s invitation. He couldn’t. Everytime they spend together either in the flower shop, an aquarium or a coffee shop. He's getting really confused. He got more confused with Baekhyun's unintentionally flirty and sticking to him. He looked so comfortable around him now.

Kyungsoo draws more of Baekhyun. It invades half of his sketchbook and eventually taking over his mind lately. It gets troublesome. It gets really annoying. But he keeps going and going, when the paper is filled with Baekhyun, he moves to a new set and draws him more.

*-*

  


"Are you Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo looks up to see a man standing next to him, smiling tenderly with a deep dimple on his cheek. His hands are on his side, back hunches forward. He looks like a supermodel.

"Hello? What do you need?" Kyungsoo asks, closing the doodle notebooks.

"Pardon my intrusion but would you come with me? My certain friend needs to see you." says the man, bowing at Kyungsoo, his gentle smile remains.

"I am sorry but who are you?" inquires Kyungsoo.

The man chuckles more to himself, he forgot he haven't introduce himself. "Apology for my rudeness. I am Yixing. Baekhyun's personal assistant and bodyguard." the man replies. "Baekhyun wants to see you in infirmary."

Without any hesitation, Kyungsoo stands up straight and asks Yixing what happened. Yixing tries not to laugh.

*-*

  


He didn't mean to run so fast. But he did and he regrets it. He was panting heavily when he reach the infirmary. He should wait for Yixing to come so he doesn't have to deal with awkward atmosphere. He's worried straight to bone to what happened to Baekhyun. The first impression is coming back from the back of his mind of Baekhyun involving violence.

He slightly opens the door. Two distinct voices can be heard.

"Yixing hyung, if you make another butler impression. I am gonna kick you back in your hometown." he hears someone angrily yelling.

"Calm down, dae. He's just having fun. Let him be." he hears Baekhyun.

"No! He's not. And it's your fault for watching him anime."

"Kuroshitsuji is a great anime." Wait what?

"No! Naruto is."

"You are just saying that because you are into ninja kinks."

"Aren't you into butler/servant things?"

As he opens the door wide open to show himself. He can't take the whole conversation seriously. He glances Baekhyun with patch on his jaw, two bandages near his lips and cheeks and a glowing black eye. He was beaten. Badly. Kyungsoo stomach churned at the sight

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun weakly asks, surprised with the sudden visit. "What are you doing here?"

"That's supposed to be my line." Kyungsoo sighs, moving closer. The other man lend him an empty seat. Kyungsoo thanked him before settling next to Baekhyun. "What happened?"

Baekhyun takes his time to think, breathing evenly. He seem nervous as to what to say but when he srarted. The other man beats him. "I-"

"This love bird of yours got into fight yesterday after getting bullied for buying erotic manga. Well, the three imbeciles thought they can take Baekhyun down, appearantly, they can. Three versus one. Baekhyun can do martial arts, mind you. But he barely managed to survive if weren't for the owner of the shop calling the police. His erotic manga got stolen away and now, maybe soon, they'll try to blackmail Baekhyun. I don't know. Junmyeon hyung is trying to locate their beings and since they are enrolled here. They might get suspension for various human right violations and broke school policies. Junmyeon is the son of president in our school and he will take care of this. Anyway, i am Jongdae. Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo is entirely speechless. He doesn't know what to do with all this informations on Baekhyun. Got a fight for buying an erotic manga and he watched anime. For someone like Baekhyun who is a bad boy in the impression of many have interest in a needy geek otaku things making his mind gone crazy. Also, the love bird indicated something.

"Jongdae. Could you please shut the hell up? Whenever you open your mouth, you always spill venom." Baekhyun groans, embarrassed. Jongdae looks mildly offended.

"Excuse me? These are facts. I just told him everything because you would give him a soft reassurance you will be okay and everything is fine like boyfriends would do. Even though you beaten up really badly, you'll get blackmail, and of course, suspension." Jongdae huffs, rubbing his temper then giving a disappointing sighs.

"We still have a bad reputation in our own school, Baek. One bad moment versus all the good moments. They'll always see the bad side of us. Minseok hyung already dropped out to school and worked as flowerist to his uncle. Minseok hyung wants us to continue our dream and he'll follow us. We're still the CBX. ChenBaekXi group. Blooming days remember?"

That puts Baekhyun into smile. That smile Kyungsoo's favorite thing to draw. They meet each other's eye, the sincerity echos in his pupils. Kyungsoo can feel his ears are burning.

"You didn't have to be hot-blooded all the time dae. You are also a part of this group and your mouth is sharper than a sword." Baekhyun joked then laughs earning him a light punch on the shoulder. Baekhyun flinches when his eyes stings.

"I should call the nurse. You two enjoy your honeymoon." Jongdae runs to the door when Baekhyun threatens to throw the pillow on his bed. A distinct laughter from outside with a little shout of "have fun" making Baekhyun groaned.

"Don't mind him. He's an idiot." Baekhyun says, putting back the pillow to where it placed. Ears turning red. "Forget what he said."

"Are you sure about that?" He shifts closer to Baekhyun's bed, grabbing his hand and rubbing his knuckles. Baekhyun flinches from the touch. It's gone for weeks he starting to like Baekhyun and learning much more of him making him want to protect him. Like those yaoi manga he reads.

Baekhyun's head snaps in realization and looks at Kyungsoo in the eyes again, sparkling. "Y-you are interested in me?"

"Y-yeah, ever since you smiled during our first meeting. To be honest, i was scared because you are always this trouble student who cause headaches. I judge you based from the impression of others. So, i am sorry about that." Kyungsoo confessed. For all this time, their feelings are mutual. It's surprised him, really. For someone like Kyungsoo to be liked like this.

Baekhyun pulls him to the sheet and embrace him. He's warm. So warm. Kyungsoo chased that warm in burying his face to his shoulder. It's so different from all the drawings he did, all the stories he red. A reality Kyungsoo never thought he would get.

*-*

  


The following days, Kyungsoo started to stick with Baekhyun in every time he gets. Taking care of his wounds, giving him pain reliever and easing the pain of his black eye. He pampers Baekhyun a lot that they almost made a scene of many students, earning him a stab on his ribs.

Kyungsoo introduced Chanyeol and Sehun to Jongdae and Yixing, who appearantly, got along pretty well with same interest. Sehun, who looks uncomfortable most of the time, is starting to get used to chatty Jongdae and playful Yixing. There is instant Chanyeol is making weird glances towards him.

He confronts this while their other friends are talking. "You okay?" Kyungsoo asks, taking his trash to the bin.

"I thought we're best friends, soo. And i told you i hate being left behind. And you already got yourself a boyfriend." He pouts. Kyungsoo was taken a back. He haven't told them about Baekhyun yet. Unless...

"I was afraid you'll judge me." Kyungsoo begins, putting the tray back to the station. He looks at Chanyeol in worried. "I was afraid you'll stop being friends with me knowing who i am."

Chanyeol made a disapproving look. "Why would i?" he puffs a sigh. "Straight or not. You're still my friend soo. The same nerd who likes anime and made bunch of theories in Attack on Titan and shared it to me."

Kyungsoo punches him. "Hey." He tries to reach out Chanyeol's ear but his friend dodges his attack.

"Not gonna work with me." Chanyeol mocked. But Kyungsoo have hidden in his sleeves by stabbing Chanyeol's ribs. The tall friend yelped. Making Kyungsoo laughed.

"Not on my watch." And they laughed.

*-*

  


It's relatively silence for past week without any threat to Baekhyun. But it not deter Kyungsoo for being worried anytime. He's still new in this. He doesn't know what to do if Baekhyun got hurt himself again and how it feels like its much painful to see him in state like last time. He's worried to bones.

He texted Baekhyun 5 minutes ago if they could grab lunch together. He haven't reply. Maybe he was busy with his other assignments or projects.

Kyungsoo made a quick sketch of Baekhyun before going out to the faculty. Junmyeon called him there but the man himself didn't showed up. He only was to sighed. It's almost lunch time.

He walked out to the faculty and went straight to bathroom. He washed his hands to clean the charcoal stick on his hand and flushed a water on his face. He can do this. He'll try to be a protective boyfriend. No one should hurt Baekhyun easily.

Before Kyungsoo could leave, the door slammed widely. Kyungsoo runs to the nearest stall and close the door. Protective indeed. He clicked his tongue. How can he protect Baekhyun if he scared so easily.

"Hello to you Baekhyun." Kyungsoo's breath hitched as he heard Baekhyun's name. He puts his ears to the door to listen.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue out of annoyance. "What do you want?"

There is a new voice who let out a laughed. "I think you knew why we called you here." He continue.

"I think this belongs to you." a new voice said, challenging.

But it seem Baekhyun is not fazed with their threat and heave a sign. "So?"

"Aren't you afraid of getting blackmail? We can share this to anyone that Baekhyun sucks dick for a living."

Baekhyun only snorted causing the three taken a back. "Wow, you think i'll fall for that? You should come out and fight me like a real man. You seriously using a blackmail for a harmless thing?" He started to laughed like a madman. Kyungsoo haven't heard him like this.

"Everyone can love freely. No matter what gender it is." Baekhyun continues. He sounds like he's about to cry. Kyungsoo's heart clenched, he search around his pocket for defense if they tried to attack Baekhyun. As he found one mechanical pencil in his chest pocket. A perfect weapon to stab someone without bleeding.

"Cowards." Baekhyun snarls. "All you do is to use something a bait and bully someone." He sounds angry now. "Pathetic."

"Why you little-" One of them yells, starting to move forward to Baekhyun. That's where Kyungsoo opened the door, he used the mechanical pencil to stab the ribs but not deeply and knocked him down. His pencil is ready to fight.

"Kyungsoo?!"

"Hello, b-babe." Damn it. He tries to be cool but ended up a nervous stutters. But Baekhyun looks so pleased and satisfied. That's a plus.

Kyungsoo let his guard down and he got punch on the ribs, causing Kyungsoo to stumble down and cry in pain. Baekhyun roars and attacks the two without mercy.

The door is wide open and sees Junmyeon and the guards standing in front of the door. There are students also behind to know what's happening.

"Let's go to infirmary." Junmyeon approaches, lifting him up on the dirty floor of bathroom.

"B-baekhyun?" Kyungsoo says, trying not to groan. The punch is so hard it may broke his ribs or a large bruise. He hopes Baekhyun will be alright.

"I'll take care of it." Junmyeon reassures him.

*-*

  


"An idiot. Brave but idiot." Jongdae stated, rocking his chair slightly because he knew Kyungsoo hated it. It works. "You should never let your guards down when fighting. If you want to protect your prince charming, you should focus on enemy's attack. But don't sacrifice yourself leading you to death, idiot."

Kyungsoo glares at him with his remarks. "I am not in verge of death Jongdae. This is just a bruise. It'll be gone soon." He counters. Hopefully, Kyungsoo's body is made of soft cotton that is too sensitive in injury.

"Well, your prince charming lose his cool now after you got hurt. I just hope he wont get suspended for causing ruckus in the bathroom."

"They are the same three guys who bullied him." Kyungsoo says, move slightly. It's weird he's now on the white sheet bed where Baekhyun got beaten last month. Jongdae nods.

"Yeah, they are going to get suspension soon since there are witnesses that time." Despite Jongdae's sarcastic remarks and mocking tone. He cares for everyone around him. Well, he's the first person sitting next to him when he woke up from a quick nap.

"You alright? I can go call the nurse if your ribs still hurt." Jongdae asks worriedly, his eyebrows knitted.

It didn't hurt. Just a little uncomfortable. He tries to sit up carefully but it stings his muscles so he slumped back.

"Not really. I never had injury before but i can manage."

The two just randomly talked about anything while waiting for the nurse to comeback. Kyungsoo learned that CBX was supposed to be a flower booth for their school festival'. Baekhyun is the one suggested to add some singing performance. 'Blooming Days' is Yixing composed song for the group. It eventually got hit, most students buying their flowers while enjoying the performance.

A week after the festival, there are rumors started to float without the three knowing until Yixing told them. It was catastophic when Minseok learned that the cause of rumors was his fellow classmate spreading bad things to CBX. They are just normal students wanting to have fun and enjoyment only to be ruined by one jealous prick spreading false rumors, resulting Minseok dropped out and other students punishment.

"How does your group related to Gangnam incident?" He remembers Sehun mentioning it. If CBX is just a flower booth and performance. How does it relate to one of the big town?

Jongdae cracks a laughter as if he was told a funny joke. "We are not related to any of those." He says. "Sure, there are students involved there but we are not part of it. The only fights we had was Minseok and his classmates. These rumors are getting ridiculous. How many people believe this."

"I think many." Kyungsoo confirms. "Sehun included."

Jongdae widen his eyes. "What? I am going to clear him this up. That explained a lot. He's so uncomfortable when you introduce him to us."

"Yes." Kyungsoo agrees, smiling now. "He'll like that."

Half an hour later, the nurse came inside along with Junmyeon and Baekhyun. Junmyeon thanked the nurse while Baekhyun ran to Kyungsoo, pampering him lots of kisses. There is bruises below his lips and around his arms but there are no other serious injuries. He looks okay. Kyungsoo sigh in relief.

"I miss you." Baekhyun cries, jumping on the sheet just to give him a hug carefully not to hit the bruise. Jongdae had to move to the side to give space for them.

Jongdae scoffs a disgusting gags at the couple, cringing at them. Baekhyun glares at him.

"What? Can't i react what thirdwheels do?" Jongdae asks defensively, hands above the air.

“But you’re taken.” Baekhyun scowls, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah but-“ Jongdae was cut off by Junmyeon placing hand to his shoulder, his gentle smile shuts Jongdae from bickering. Kyungsoo have thought they could be a great couple.

“You can go home now. I already informed the guidance office and the principal.” Junmyeon says, his voice sound tired because still neutral. He looks at Baekhyun then let out a sound of frustration. “This is your last straw Byun or you will seriously get suspended for your behavior. If weren't for Jongin, you might killed those three. I’ve been saving your ass for so long i need to take a break.”

Baekhyun squishes Kyungsoo’s shoulder, he pulls him a little closer. “No worries, hyung. This is the last. Afterall i have someone right here to take care of me.” He leans his head on his shoulder, catching the heat of Kyungsoo’s body. Junmyeon only sighs and Jongdae snorted.

”Just go home. I don’t want to see your face anymore."

*-*

  


Kyungsoo invited Baekhyun in his house for their third date. Ever since he learned Baekhyun watched anime and who happens to know Prince of Tennis, they binge watch the entire series. There is nachos and softdrinks situated between them to get access easily than doing separate bowls. They sit comfortably on the couch, stealing glances and soft kisses when there is commercials. Sometimes they argue who is the best captain in the series.

He excused himself to take a quick bath after drowning the entire bottle of mountain dew. He didn’t know Baekhyun isn’t fond of drinking softdrinks (he just learned it now or just Baekhyun teasing him) so Kyungsoo took the bottle thoroughly. When his done, Kyungsoo didn’t heard any voices in the living room. Baekhyun might pause the anime for him so they can watch together. Or so he thought.

”You have lots of drawings of me.” Baekhyun says, skimming through one of Kyungsoo’s sketchbook. He was out in the living room to invade Kyungsoo’s room. He’s smirking in every pages he flips, licking his lips teasingly.

“What are you doing?” If Baekhyun is a stranger. He would strangle him to death for touching his property. He can’t. He’s also taking Baekhyun as his model when he started to like him. 

Baekhyun beams a wide rectangular smile. “You didn’t tell me you drew. I could give you many poses as much as you like. I can be naked for you.” He teases. Kyungsoo is embarrassed. Too embarrassed. He should’ve told Baekhyun about this and his obsession of getting his face right. Baekhyun carried the sketchbook and showed it to Kyungsoo where Baekhyun is looking beautifully to the flowers. “This one is way back our first meet. I look astonished here.” He compliments, giving a ‘wow’ in every pages of his face.

Kyungsoo got too embarrassed with lots of compliment from Baekhyun, he kneels down on the ground, his face hides on his palm to stop the heavily beating of his chest. Baekhyun always does that everytime, even their dates, always pouring with many great words to catches the heart easily. He’ll never get used to it.

There’s hand on his shoulder, squishing it and moves to touch his hair. Kyungsoo have to lift up to meet Baekhyun’s candy eye. His ears are bright in crimson.

“You know i could kiss you right now but i have something to share with you.” He holds Kyungsoo wrist as he stood up, pulling him along. They went back to the living room and settle back in the couch. They face each other instead. Baekhyun keeps ahold with Kyungsoo’s hands, rubbing each of his fingers. “Do you remember the erotic manga that got me in trouble?”

It was long time ago after that incident. Kyungsoo nods as he remembers. Baekhyun giggles embarrassedly, a little hesitance. “Did i mentioned that erotic manga is a _yaoi_?” Kyungsoo almost choke in his own spit. No way. No way he knows that word. Baekhyun continues. “Long story short, i purchased one from the store you frequently visited and would maybe try to read one. But i got cornered by those three guys and started to beat me.” He breathes then laughs again but a little sad. “Maybe if i try what you like. I would get closer to you.”

Baekhyun is that lame character who used a lame excuse to get someone’s pants. Kyungsoo wants to laughed. How did he end up liking this man. He doesn’t know. He leans towards Baekhyun, acknowledge how close they are as their breath mixed in the air. “Idiot.” Kyungsoo mutters, he grabs Baekhyun’s neck harshly and pulling him a kiss. “Lame.” He says between their kisses. 

They didn’t finish the anime but they continue making out on the couch. They have the whole night all alone to enjoy.


End file.
